Project Summary The Data Analysis Core supports the scientific objectives of the four research projects of this Research Program Project primarily through data management and statistical analysis services. In this role, and through collaboration with Design and Optimization Core and other Program Project investigators, the Data Analysis Core will manage all Program Project data and will apply and interpret a variety of statistical techniques for analyzing research project data to support the development of an optimized healthcare system smoking program (the Comprehensive Chronic Care Smoking Treatment Program: CCCSTOP). Services provided by the Analysis Core include: 1) cleaning, preparing, documenting, and sharing research project data for subsequent statistical analysis; 2) conducting statistical analyses to address primary and secondary aims associated with the four research projects, including the modeling of key binary and continuous outcomes in relation to the main and interaction effects of studied intervention components using approaches such as linear and logistic regression models; 3) development and application of statistical techniques to synthesize results across multiple outcomes, particularly in the screening stages of the Multiphase Optimization Strategy (MOST) approach; 4) implementation of cost-effectiveness analyses that will permit evaluation of treatment outcomes in relation to the cost of treatment; 5) conducting analyses of qualitative and quantitative data to assist Implementation Project investigators in the evaluation of intervention Reach, Efficacy, Adoption, Implementation, and Maintenance (RE-AIM model); and 6) coordinating and consulting with Project and Core Leaders to develop analytic plans that ensure that analyses address clinically and substantively important research goals and to assist in interpretation of obtained results. Members of the Data Analysis Core will meet regularly with investigators to ensure the scientific integrity of the research plan implementation, to monitor and discuss overall progress as well as specific project needs, and to make decisions related to prioritization and allocation of resources provided by the Data Analysis Core.